wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard")
Yamaha YC-10 is a keyboard manufactured by Yamaha. It began production in 1969. The Wiggles' red model, with star stickers on the front, has been dubbed by fans the "Red Starry Keyboard". The Yamaha YC-10 first appeared in Wake Up Jeff! (video) and the keyboard is still used today. The Yamaha YC-10 is the main keyboard just like the Maton Mastersound MS500 and Acoustic EM225C guitars. The keyboard is red and with stars added just like Murray's Red American Vintage Telecaster (likewise known as the "Red Starry Guitar"). The low keys are black and the high and middle keys are white. Greg plays it (Wake Up Jeff!). When Jeff left the group the keyboard is now played by Lachy. Simon plays it in Taking Off!. Trivia *Although the Red Starry Keyboard is actually a Combo Organ it makes Keyboard sounds, Piano sounds, and sometimes Organ sounds when it was featured in videos. *In the early days the Color of the Stars on the keyboard used to be White, and later Sparkle but as of today the stars are now Yellow. *This is the only Red Starry instrument that still in use. *This is Jeff's favorite keyboard because he plays this keyboard a lot in both videos and some promos. *Besides Jeff the keyboard was also played by The Early Wiggly Friends they played the keyboard too. Wags was never seen playing the keyboard. *The Red Starry Keyboard doesn't appeared in live shows or concerts although it did appear in The Wiggles' Wiggly Songtime! Show. *The band named The Groovers also has the red Yamaha YC-10 but this one has big colored spots on the front, and this one is also has been dubbed by fans the "Colored Spotted Keyboard". *This keyboard model was made in 1969. Gallery RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in its debut Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue10.jpg|Murray and Red Starry Keyboard GoSantaGo43.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" original video recording Wiggly,WigglyChristmas636.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie108.png|Red Starry Keyboard on the stage in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie157.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|Red Starry keyboard in the background of Promo Picture of "The Wiggles Movie" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin1997.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in a promo in 1997. YummyYummy(1998)45.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Yummy Yummy" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Wiggle Time!" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Toot Toot!" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Red Starry Keyboard in “It's A Wiggly Wiggly World!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" MoveLikeanEmu(2002)35.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard DressingUp16.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" RedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard4.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WakeUpJeff!(2002)2.png|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard TopoftheTots114.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots263.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard TopoftheTots325.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in Wiggly Animation EagleRock(Episode).jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard LittleJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Fruity Fun" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Sailing Around the World" RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries5.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnniPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Anni Playing Red Starry Keyboard TheLatinAmericanWigglesPreformingMusic.jpeg|Katty playing Red Starry Keyboard ArthurandViVi.jpg|Vivi playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyOrchestrainGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay playing the Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pop Go the Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Hot Popp in 'Popcorn" TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinLet'sEat!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Let's Eat!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Always Christmas with You" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinBeepBeepBuckleUp.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in Beep Beep Buckle Up music video (2012) RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard SimonPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" JeffFattPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" concert LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin2013.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in 2013 LachySingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Apples & Bananas (video)" BunnyHop.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Furry Tales" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" TheOtherWigglesandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Simon as Mumbles playing red Starry Keyboard LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Go Santa Go!" RedStarryKeyboardAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle House" YouGottheDrop.jpg|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Rock & Roll Preschool" DothePretzel8.png|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel13.png|Simon playing Red Stary Keyboard in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|Emma playing Red Starry Keyboard NurseryRhymes7.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in Nursery Rhymes TheWigglesDuets34.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in The Wiggles Duets. TheShimmieShake(2016)6.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Dance, Dance! (video)" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!261.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)" JeffFattinSoldierOnJam.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Soldier On Jam" DancewithEmma(episode)20.png|Red Starry Keyboard in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". FeatherFun!48.png|Little Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard WigglePop!306.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Pop!" PartyTime!202.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Party Time! (video)" TheMouseInTheHouse66.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Emma! (TV Series 2)" TheWigglesareplayingtheirinstrumentsinWigglesWorld.jpeg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles' World (TV Series)". See Also *Yamaha L Series Category:Instruments Category:Starry Instruments Category:Keyboard Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019